The Continuing Adventures of Sherlock and Irene
by WingedPegasus
Summary: IreneLives!Fic: Following the events of A Game of Shadows, Sherlock and Irene travel the world, alternately causing and repairing various forms of havoc. This is the first snapshot of possibly many from their travels. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything relating to the Sherlock Holmes movies. Except the books. ;)_

* * *

Chapter 1: Paris

It is commonly acknowledged that there are few places on earth more beautiful than Paris at night, and few places better suited to enjoying such a sight than from the top of the famed Eiffel Tower. It was for this reason that, sometime after midnight—and in in strict violation of the "Closed" sign at the base of the French landmark—two figures stood next to each other at the top of the tower, basking in the glow of the city lights and their own self-satisfaction.

Irene reached her arms around Sherlock and tucked one hand under his warm coat, nestling her head against his chest.

"I begin to understand how solving a case can be so satisfying to you, Sherlock," she said comfortably.

"Satisfying—indeed," he replied. He lifted her hand in the air and glanced at the large, finely cut ruby that sat upon her finger, glittering softly in the starlight. "Strange how I don't recall that ruby being on your finger before we arrived at the apartment of Mlle. Monceaux this evening. A small bonus to our payment, perhaps?"

Irene stared at him. "Family heirloom," she deadpanned.

He quirked an eyebrow. "Naturally." He released her hand; she wrapped her arm back around him, shielding her hand from the late-night chill by slipping it back inside his overcoat.

"But really, Sherlock, it does seem quite freeing. Is this how you always feel after solving a case? Does it make you feel...lighter, somehow?"

Sherlock sighed. "If you're referring to the fact that you have so kindly relieved me of the weight of my wallet; yes, I was aware that you stole it."

Irene pulled away from him with a start.

"However, you may be surprised to find it divested of its contents," Holmes continued, calmly removing his pipe and tobacco from his jacket. "Precautionary, you understand. We have just finished a case, and your fingers tend to become significantly stickier when unoccupied." He struck a match and cupped his other hand around the bowl of his pipe to shield it from the wind.

Irene raised an eyebrow, then lifted her right hand from her pocket, displaying its contents for Holmes to see: several fifty-pound notes, neatly folded and fluttering gently in the late-night Parisian breeze.

A pause. The unattended match made its presence known again, and Holmes quickly dropped it and shook out singed fingers.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You know, I—I meant for you to take those," he said quickly, attempting to appear very purposeful. "It was a test. To—evaluate the effectiveness of that pocket for securing valuables. For the future." he cleared his throat again.

Irene smiled, unable to hide her pleasure at his discomfort. "And how would you rate it?"

"Poorly," came his immediate reply.

She smiled again, took his wallet and money and began to carefully tuck the notes back into their appropriate pocket in his wallet. "I may be a criminal," she said, walking toward him, "but I'm certainly not an untidy one." She stopped abreast of him and lifted herself up on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then traced the outline of his jaw with her finger as she continued past him toward the elevator. "See you tomorrow."

As the elevator dropped, Holmes heard her calling back to him "I hope you paid for the hotel in advance!"

"Insufferable woman," he muttered. He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a small object, holding it to the moonlight: a woman's ring, featuring an uncommonly large and fine ruby. He tossed it in the air and caught it. Pocketing the ring, he started toward the staircase, pausing to light his pipe and shake out the match. "Simply insufferable," he repeated affectionately.

* * *

_That was fun to write. :D If anyone is following my fic Before Dawn Breaks, don't worry—I haven't abandoned it! Spring semester required nearly all my time these past few months, but the DVD release of A Game of Shadows may yet reinvigorate me. ;) Hope to see you lovelies soon!_

_P.S. Reviews are my preciousss..._

_~WP_


End file.
